


Fighting Evil By Moonlight

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sailor Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into a Sailor Moon AU and how destiny has brought our pretty-suited soldiers for justice together to fight Team Rocket!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Evil By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Tumblr+Anon).



As Sailor Red lowered his Crescent Moon Wand (having just purified a swarm of pokémon whose hearts Team Rocket had corrupted), Tuxedo Green stared at him with pure exasperation and asked, “Isn’t it _embarrassing_ , jumping around in a skirt like that?”

Sailor Red scoffed. “I can’t help how short destiny wants my skirt to be, jackass.”

“Yeah!” Sailor Gold shouted, running protectively to Sailor Red’s side. “Besides, who’re you to comment on the skirt length of innocent maidens?!”

“A sleeze,” Sailor Red answered.

“A sleeze!” Sailor Gold shouted. He swept his arms around as he prepared a battle pose. “As the pretty sailor suited guardian for love, I, Sailor Gold, will punish you!”

“Don’t punish my true love,” Sailor Red sighed. “Destiny stuck me with him, too.”

“You don’t have to sound so unhappy about it,” Tuxedo Green muttered irritably.

Sailor Red leant close and whispered, “And _you_  don’t need to pretend you don’t _like_  me jumping around in short skirts.”

“Lewd!” Sailor Gold yelped, covering his ears. “Nobody wants to hear you two talking about your love lives! Which destiny totally should’ve given the rest of us, too, right, Sailor Black?! Sailor Diamond?!”

“I don’t really care,” Sailor Black replied.

“I think I’d like two soul mates,” Sailor Diamond said thoughtfully.

Sailor Gold spluttered and turned to the final Sailor Scout, who was partially obscured by his long black hair and struggling with the bright red heels he had yet again managed to break. “Sailor Giovanni?!”

“As a matter of fact, I’m well into my forties and have a son,” Sailor Giovanni replied. “He seems to be quite taken with you, truth be told.”

Everybody stared at Sailor Giovanni.

“Why are you even part of this team?” Sailor Red asked irritably, not for the first time.

Sailor Giovanni shrugged. “Destiny.”

“Whatever,” Sailor Red huffed. “C’mon, let’s go.”

The pretty suited guardians of love and justice ran off into the night, illuminated by the twentieth full moon of that month, Tuxedo Green trailing behind.


End file.
